El dolor puede ser placentero
by ZaryG
Summary: Y es que para Mukami Azusa el dolor puede ser placentero.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de DL son propiedad de Rejet._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Esto sera un one-shot, no creo que tenga una continuación, aunque suelo cambiar de opinión cuando creo que falto algo._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Posible occ._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve insinuaciones de sado, participación de Oc, etc._

* * *

 **El dolor puede ser placentero.**

—¡Azusa-kun! ¿A dónde vas? Prometiste acompañarme a comprar unas cosas, espero no lo hayas olvidado. —La chica hablo con naturalidad, incluso parecía relajada al decir esas palabras.

La de cabellos rojos se inclino para observar al contrario, aunque eso no lo puso nervioso, ella solía ser muy 'cálida' con él, y aun así, no le desagradaba. Esa luz que sus ojos irradiaban, era especial, simplemente Azusa no podía permitirse corromper esa 'dulce inocencia' con su forma de ser, por ello, había tratado en millones de ocasiones alejarla de él, nada funcionaba, tal vez se debía a que también era vampiro.

Su nombre es Rin Tachibana. Una extraña chica que parecía radiante como el sol, pero que podía ser bastante cruel cuando se lo proponía. ¿Era por eso que prefería no hacerla enojar? Ya Azusa no lo recordaba, hacia mucho trataba de no disgustarla, la verdad, a veces ni notaba si la enojaba. A pesar de todo, le gustaba que la chica lo golpeara en uno de sus ataques de ira, después de todo, Azusa Mukami disfrutaba del dolor.

Era tan placentero, si golpearlo hacia felices a las personas, ¿Por qué el no sería feliz por eso? Lo disfrutaba, amaba que lo trataran mal, ese era su mayor placer. Y lo mejor de todo, lo disfrutaba. Su cuerpo hacia mucho dejo de sentir dolor, ahora el dolor era placer, posiblemente un placer enfermizo.

—¡No me ignores, Azusa-kun! —Exclamo la chica, golpeando la mesa en donde estaba recostado con fuerza. Era posible que ella estuviera algo enojada, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Lo siento… había olvidado… ese detalle…—Le respondió, con su característica lentitud al hablar, a muchos le irritaba eso.

¿Su voz molestaría a todos? No le preocupaba, sus hermanos lo querían de esa forma, y le agradaba a la pelirroja, posiblemente a Eva también le agradaba. No podía pedir más, era todo lo que necesitaba, eso y sus 'amigos' que siempre lo acompañaba a donde fuera. Justin, Melissa, y Christina. Sus amadas cicatrices, y amigos.

Y el sabia que un ser tan despreciable como el no debía existir, aun así, se mantenía con la esperanza de que alguien lo quisiera a su manera.

—Azusa-kun, no me gusta cuando te pones pensativo de esa forma. —La chica lo movió de un lado a otro, esperando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Yo… creo que… es mejor… no salir… —Susurro, apenas en un hilo de voz.

Lo que sucedió luego fue tan inesperado para él, ella lo arrastraba por los pasillos, no creía que ella quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con él, no se consideraba la compañía más agradable, aun así, trataba de hacer felices a los demás con su dolor.

—Tengo miedo Azusa-kun, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que alguien podría amenazar tu inmortalidad? No, no creo que hayas pensado en eso. —Ella tomo aire, esperando alguna palabra de él. —El es más fuerte que yo, siempre lo he sabido… ¡Debo ser realmente patética sí creo que el llegara a tener piedad conmigo si lo traiciono! —Soltó una corta risa, el se limito a fingir que le prestaba atención.

Era algo que ella solía hacer cada cierto tiempo, no entendía las razones, jamás se los dijo, solo lo hacía.

—¿Estas…bien? —Pregunto, posando sus ojos en los contrarios.

La chica desvió su mirada, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, algo le estaba molestando y no era solo su pregunta.

—¿Rin-chan? —El solo ladeo su rostro, repentinamente ella se había callado.

—¡Tengo miedo de él! ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una aliada y una amiga? Prácticamente es nula, no soy nada, siempre me he empeñado en ilusionarme cuando se trata de él, pero soy tan estúpida. —Dijo ella, gruñendo un poco, estaba un poco decepcionada.

—No se… de que… hablamos… —Volvió a decir, esperaba encontrar una respuesta.

Ella lo miro mal, el no se inmuto. Cualquier forma de desprecio le gustaba, si esa era la única forma en la cual las personas lo podían amar, lo aceptaría y el también formaría parte de ese juego.

—Olvídalo… Me retiro, Yuma-kun se acerca, y su altura es un poco atemorizante. —Ella solo se levanto, alzo la mano en son de despedida, y desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Debía entender esas extrañas pláticas? Lo dudaba, no le importaban esos detalles, esa vida era de ella y ella tendría que solucionar sus problemas. A pesar de que trataba de ser indiferente, se preocupaba por ella, además de sus hermanos y Eva, ella era probablemente otra de sus primeras amigas que no lo trataban tan mal. A decir verdad, Eva nunca lo trataba mal, en algunas ocasiones lo empujaba, pero eso solo pasaba cuando quería beber de su sangre.

—¡Azusa! Es hora de irnos, es mejor que te apresures. —Yuma se encontraba no tan lejos de su persona, pero solía portar una mirada un tanto amenazante.

—Ya…voy…—Dijo apenas, tomando su bolso, para luego seguirlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco perturbado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, somos hermanos, Azusa. —El famoso gigante come azúcar miro a su hermano menor de reojo.

Azusa le dirigió una mirada a Yuma, no se mostraba sorprendido porque notara algo así, mayormente era él quien se preocupaba por Azusa, y si Ruki no estaba muy ocupado siendo el cerebro de la familia, también mostraba interés por él, al igual que Kou, aunque este ultimo solía robarle la comida.

—Solo me preguntaba… porque… las personas… actúan raro… —Murmuro, mirando hacia al frente.

—Pueden ser por diversas cosas, Azusa, por miedo, por ocultar algo, por algún secreto, o incluso por amor… ¿Por qué preguntas algo de esa clase? —El mayor solo se dedico a ver al menor con cierto interés.

—No es… nada importante… —Arrastro las palabras con una lentitud mas fuera de lo común.

¿Sera que su amiga estaba enamorada? ¿Por eso a Rin le molestaba que ese sujeto la considerara una aliada y no una amiga, con la cual, podría relacionarse más que con una aliada? Definitivamente debía ser eso. Podría intentar ayudar a Rin, pero le pediría unos cuantos golpes a cambio, así sentiría que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

 **…**

La Mansión Mukami era 'enorme' a los ojos de Azusa, tantas habitaciones, largos pasillos, misterios sin resolver, ese sitio era enorme. Solo había un sitio el cual le importaba ver, su habitación donde estaba su amada colección de cuchillos.

 **…**

—Justin… Melissa… Christina… ¿Cuánto tiempo… ha pasado? Siento… haberlas dejado… tanto tiempo... —El solo se limito a pasar su otro mano por la herida.

Sangre corría de sus heridas, no le importaba, disfrutaba el dolor, solo así las personas lo amarían.

—Son tan…lindas…—Admiro su brazo, el cual estaba lleno de su propia sangre. —Eva… tu eres… igual a mi…—Acerco su brazo a su rostro, para observar mejor esas finas líneas carmesí.

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre.

La bañera ya estaba goteada de suficiente sangre, debería colocarse otra vez sus vendas, para detener el sangrado.

—Eva… ¿Yo… podre… ser… tu… Adán…? —Se quedo observando la sangre derramada en la bañera.

La sonrisa que surcaba su rostro era un tanto tétrica, daría lo mejor de sí, para ser Adan y crear una nueva especie junto a Eva. No tendría que preocuparse por nada mas, incluso podría recibir golpes sin rechistar, un mundo gobernado por el, no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza.

Y es que para Mukami Azusa _el dolor puede ser placentero._

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Estaba aburrida, no me juzguen. La Oc que sale también hace aparición en 'Ella' posiblemente haga un fic, pero primero quiero ordenar mis ideas.

Sin mas, espero que les guste este escrito sin mucho sentido.


End file.
